Ghost
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Switch tidak percaya hantu ―seharusnya. Psychologycal, AR. [Switch/Reiko]
Switch tidak percaya hantu ―seharusnya. Psychologycal, AR. [Switch/Reiko]

.

.

.

 **Shinohara Kenta.**

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk Switch dimulai sejak seminggu lalu. Bukan karena dia kehabisan stok buruan figur Futari wa Nervous, atau ketinggalan membeli versi baru dari tongkat Maji Reality yang ada senter warna-warninya ―bukan.

Usui Kazuyoshi, alias Switch tidak percaya, tepatnya tidak mau.

Yuuki Reiko, gadis pecinta dan pejuang okultisme yang seharusnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan minggu lalu kini 24/7 selalu mengikuti dirinya kemana pun. Teori berlandas sains yang dipercayainya selama menahun seakan terbuang begitu saja. Keberadaan hantu menentang logika seorang realistis sepertinya. Mengganggunya dan mengusiknya.

Akan tetapi, eksistensinya nyata. Reiko masih berwajah pucat seperti kala ia hidup dulu. Saingan Switch dalam perbedaan keyakinan antara logis dan mistis semasa menjadi murid di Kaimei.

 _Ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang terlalu buruk._

Switch sedang menonton televisi yang menyampaikan warta perihal kecelakaan di dekat Hoshimidai seminggu lalu bersama dengan botol _cola_ yang isinya tinggal separuh karena diminumnya. Kecelakaan tersebut melibatkan Reiko dan menewaskannya.

"Switch-kun..apa sekarang kau mempercayai hantu?"

Switch ingin membanting sesuatu sekarang, apa saja.

"Hal seperti itu tidak ada. Kau hanya mimpi burukku, Yuuki-san." Sangkal Switch secepat mungkin. Ia memijit dahi yang terasa pening. Sungguh, ini pasti hanya hasil imajinasi tingkat tingginya.

"Kau masih menyanggahnya? Keras kepala." Komentar Reiko yang tubuhnya semi menghilang dan tak memiliki kaki untuk sekedar menapak. Ia hanya melayang-layang di sekitar pemuda _otaku_ berkacamata itu.

"Kau bertentangan dengan sains. Ini tidak nyata."

"Aku nyata dan terimalah itu, Switch-kun."

Switch enggan kalah dari hal-hal yang tidak kasat mata. Ia kesal. Semakin ia memikirkannya, pertentangan ini makin terasa konkrit baginya. Mana yang harus ia percaya? Ia hidup diantara kerealistisan juga hal diluar nalar.

"Hanya karena aku bisa melihatmu? Enyah kau."

Reiko tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengitari kamar Switch karena tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan.

Bola kertas teronggok di sudut ruang. Keberadaannya diabaikan. Ada tapi dianggap tiada.

"Bantu aku menenangkan jiwaku. Dengan begitu, kau akan yakin bahwa aku hanyalah ilusi. Bukankah demikian?"

Switch tak sempat mengambil oksigen kala ucapan Reiko merayap ke indera pendengarannya. Pemuda itu masih memandang lurus ke layar kaca meski hatinya tak menentu kini.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

"Kau Sket-dan, bukan?"

Switch sedikit menunduk. Sinar radiasi masih memancar mengenai wajahnya. Tangannya ia kepal, berkata dengan nada melankolis,

"Sket-dan sekarang bukan klub yang membantu orang-orang. Kami penjahat."

Reiko memilih mengabaikan fakta itu, "Bahkan jika aku meminta tolong padamu secara pribadi?"

Switch terngiang kembali. Sekarang Sket-dan bukanlah kelompok yang memiliki reputasi baik. Kini mereka merupakan sindikat dunia bawah, berkomplot dengan mafia, mencuri, bahkan membunuh orang. Kejadian ini berawal ketika mereka bertemu kembali di Jerman secara tidak sengaja sekitar tiga tahun lalu; dimana ketiganya telah selesai menempuh pendidikan sarjana. Di Alexanderplatz tepatnya. Bossun, ketua klub Sket-dan semasa masih berada di Kaimei ―juga orang yang dihormati oleh Switch bahkan mantan berandalan seperti Himeko― mendadak mengajak mereka terjun ke dunia ini. Switch dan Himeko awalnya menolak, tapi bukan Bossun namanya jika tak berhasil memengaruhi orang. Bukan juga, ia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya menimpanya.

 _"Akane-san dan Rumi menjadi korban sindikat perdagangan organ manusia. Aku ingin mengambil organ mereka kembali dan memakamkannya dengan layak."_

Switch dan Himeko tidak bisa menolak jika begitu. Ini Bossun, Fujisaki Yuusuke, ketua mereka hingga selamanya. Apapun yang dipilih olehnya akan ikut dijalani bersama dua pengikut setianya ―Switch sempat tertawa di bagian itu. Lalu mereka memulai debut di dunia bawah, melakukan transaksi ilegal dan sebagainya di bawah nama Sket-dan. Entah mengapa Bossun tak mengubah nama kelompok kecil mereka ―atau itu memang disengaja?

Switch tidak mau repot memikirkan semua itu.

Hantu Reiko mengamati mimik wajah Switch yang berubah,

"Ya. Bahkan pribadi sekali pun."

Seminggu lalu, mereka sedang ada misi, mengincar seseorang yang membawa bukti yang dapat memenjarakan Sket-dan; foto. Foto tersebut menggambarkan dimana kelompok Sket-dan berada. Switch dipercaya menyelesaikan tugas tersebut sendirian secara 'bersih', sementara Bossun dan Himeko akan menangani para polisi.

Switch mendapat info orang tersebut berpakaian serba hitam dan akan keluar dari Hoshimidai. Ciri khususnya adalah gelang emas edisi terbatas di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Switch dianggap mampu membedakan target di antara kerumunan yang tumpah dari kereta.

Switch mengacaukan rute kereta melalui sistem _hacking_ nya, membuat kereta-kereta yang hendak menuju Hoshimidai ditabrakkan satu sama lain. Ini guna meminimalisir kerumunan nanti. Jika ia sampai punya bukti otentik berupa foto, maka ia bukanlah sembarang orang. Ia bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah walau kereta berbenturan.

Sket-dan yang sekarang, bukan Sket-dan yang dulu lagi.

Di lensa kacamatanya, terdapat fitur _loop_ ―hasil modifikasi sederhananya. Switch menemukan targetnya setelah memperbesar akurasi. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah karena tudung sialan itu. Namun di pergelangan tangan kirinya, berhasil diverifikasi bahwa gelang emas bermotif Aztec itu benar adanya. Switch tak punya waktu untuk mundur, meski firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang ini. Diinjaknya pedal gas guna menepis ragu, melaju ke arah target.

 _CKIIITTT!_

 _BRAKKK!_

Tak butuh lima detik bagi Switch untuk keluar dari mobil dan dengan segera menekan tombol pada sebuah kontrol yang ia bawa.

Mobil yang dikemudikannya meledak.

Switch tersadar dari lamunannya, mendengar suara Reiko masih mengalun, menghantuinya.

"Yuuki-san..aku tidak tahu itu kau."

"Aku ingin membuatmu percaya akan eksistensi hantu, Switch-kun. Aku memang merencanakannya."

Esoknya, koran lokal menampilkan _headlines_ dengan foto bekas kehitaman yang besar, dengan jasad yang terbakar hangus lebih dari delapan puluh persen. Polisi memastikan identitas korban adalah Yuuki Reiko, seorang peramal terkenal yang sering tampil di televisi. Barang-barangnya terbakar menjadi abu, dan hanya helai rambutnya yang tersisa untuk tes DNA. Identitas tersangka masih abu-abu, karena mobil sebagai barang bukti turut meledak dan hancur tanpa sisa.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuki-san. Aku menyerah. Kau menang."

Kabar lain yang didapat Switch adalah Bossun dan Himeko yang tertangkap dan memilih bunuh diri bersama dengan menelan pil berisi racun ekstrak daun hortensia buatannya.

Lalu, untuk apa ia kini hidup? Lari dari kejaran aparat? Atau lari dari kenyataan?

Reiko tidak berbicara lagi. Ia hanya menatap Switch dalam diam, seakan mengerti ―dan ia memang paham. Ia sendiri telah meramalkan hal ini, jadi sekarang apa? Harusnya ia puas membuat Switch mengakui kekalahannya.

Tapi...Reiko tidak merasa begitu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa salah dan memiliki celah. Bagaikan kepingan _puzzle_ yang berpencar tidak utuh karena ada bagian yang hilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan.

"Aku ingin tahu, mengapa mereka tidak jadi hantu dan menemaniku. Mengapa harus kau, Yuuki-san?" Switch bermonolog ria. Acara yang ditontonnya bukanlah fokusnya sedari tadi.

Barulah Reiko angkat bicara, "Karena mereka tak memiliki penyesalan."

"Jadi, apa penyesalanmu, Yuuki-san?" Switch langsung membalikkannya.

Pertanyaan itu seharusnya mudah. Namun Reiko enggan menjawabnya. Mereka terdiam tanpa kata selama beberapa menit.

"Yuuki-san?"

"Kalau bisa aku ingin jadi hantu dan menakutimu selamanya, Switch-kun." Ujar Reiko sembari tertawa angker.

"Aku tidak takut." Kilah Switch.

"Kau takut." Balas Reiko.

"Tidak."

"Takut."

"Tidak."

"Takut."

"Tidak."

"Takut."

"Baiklah, anggap aku takut padamu, Yuuki-san."

Switch sudah seminggu bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah yang terletak jauh di dalam. Secara persisnya sekitar lima belas meter dari toko stik hoki langganan Himeko.

"Switch-kun."

"Apa, Yuuki-san?"

"Maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Tergantung."

"Jahat sekali, Switch-kun."

"Aku bukan orang baik."

Switch memilih menoleh ke arah Reiko, dan bersiap mendengarkannya. Sementara hantu Reiko yang melayang, memandangi Switch dengan tatapan seramnya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Momoka?"

"Dia berakhir dengan menyedihkan."

"Itu juga ulah kalian?"

"Bukan."

Satu kebenaran terungkap. Kibitsu Momoka tewas lebih dari tiga bulan lalu, ditemukan dengan keadaan tubuh bersimbah darah di jurang dan isi perut berhamburan.

"Lalu?" Reiko kembali mengulang tanya. Switch melepas kacamatanya karena mulai terasa penat, dilemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Musuh kami mengira Momoka juga bagian dari Sket-dan."

Reiko mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Lalu kau mau apa, Switch-kun?"

Switch mendelik tajam, "Menurutmu?"

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu.

Reiko dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh Switch perlahan ambruk. Reiko tahu, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, ia hanya melihat Switch yang terlihat pasrah menerima sakit yang dideritanya.

"Racun?" Tebak Reiko. Switch tidak menjawab. Hantu Reiko hanya menatapnya sendu. Pandangan Switch semakin mengabur. Racun yang ia campur lalu ditenggak dari botol _cola_ memang cepat bereaksi. Inikah sakit yang dirasakan Bossun dan Himeko ketika ajal akan menjemputnya?

Switch terkesiap.

"Semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan lain, Switch-kun. Aku tak akan kalah darimu, lagi." Hantu Reiko memudar perlahan. Makin menipis. Switch dapat melihat gerak bibir hantu itu.

Switch tidak mampu menjawab karena setelahnya pandangannya menjadi gelap sempurna.

 _Inikah akhirnya?_

(Dan mereka menghilang bersama.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Usui Kazuyoshi, aku bersyukur kau yang telah membunuhku."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N** : oke ini mau bikin switchreiko kenapa jadi surem ―efeknya reiko kali ya hahaha /disantet/

Sesuai dengan sumari, ini psychologycal. Bagian rumpang dan yang membuat anda bertanya haruslah dibayangkan sendiri /woy

Thanks for read! Mari ramaikan fandom Sket Dance Indonesia!

siluman panda


End file.
